Patent literature 1 proposes a structure that places a polyamide resin layer on a surface of a semiconductor chip or on a surface of a heat sink in order to prevent a resin from being peeled away from a semiconductor device. Herein, the semiconductor device includes a semiconductor chip and a heat sink that are both resin-molded. The above-mentioned structure can improve adhesive force between the semiconductor chip or the heat sink and a molded resin and prevent the resin from being peeled away from the semiconductor chip or from the heat sink even under a high temperature.
However, a temperature of 200° C. or higher generates a stress higher than the adhesive force to cause peeling even if the polyamide resin is used to increase the adhesive force between the semiconductor chip and the molded resin and the adhesive force between the heat sink and the molded resin as described above. In particular, silicon carbide (hereinafter referred to as SiC) used as a semiconductor material requires ensuring functions within a higher-temperature range of 200° C. to 250° C. compared to silicon semiconductors, for example.